


Rough Wind

by RiaDan



Series: Wind [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Poetry, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan
Summary: Wishing to be near you again, can destiny grant my wish? I pray to the heavens as the storm builds up in the distance.(Yuuri's POV)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Rough Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey^^
> 
> This is a small oneshot I wrote because the story didn't leave my head for so long, so I made the decision to write it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it^^
> 
> Love,  
> Ria
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.

_Pure light falls down and reflects the tenderness of the silver moon on the surface of the ocean._

_The sweet sounds of the breaking waves embrace my heart and soul,_

_slowly healing my scars of the past and let my memories fade away._

_Only one little tear softly makes its way down my cheek as a symbol of the flow of time._

_I close my eyes to wake up and face another day._

_The words echoing in my mind: "Until we meet again."_

I met him on a simple tuesday afternoon.

The school day was over and I was on my way home, typing something in response on my phone to my best friend Phichit, who had messaged me about a new update on his instagram about his cute little hamsters.

I walked down the road, dodging crowds of people my thoughts in the clouds. I had an essay due next Monday and a presentation on thursday. Today's homework wasn't that much and I spent some thoughts about the new game, I discovered last night on the internet.

I stumbled down the stairs to the shopping center on my way to my station. It was a shortcut to the underground. I collided with another teen and apologized quickly with my perfect rehearsed the-weekend-is-coming-smile. The blond murmured something incomprehensive and we parted quickly.

I looked at my armwatch frowning.

Today it was my duty to do the wash and I knew that Mari wouldn't be amused, if it wasn't done before she returned from her university lessons.

We both decided to move to the city, when my sister got accepted into her preferred university. So now we share a small but cosy apartment together near one of the great parks. It wasn't that far off her campus and I only needed 40 minutes to commute from there to my highschool.

I sighed, I had already lost so much time with my teacher holding me back to talk about my project for biology and then there was Phichit, trying to convince me to visit him today, so that he can show me a new cute stunt he learned his beloved pets just yesterday.

I passed the Starbucks, my mouth thirsty for some good coffee or some amazing hot chocolate. I studied their menue and my mouth watered. Today's special looked so delectable. But sadly, I had to pass.

I waved my dreams goodbye and started walking faster.

The shops were buzzing with customers. The clerks aiding them in their search for specific things with big smiles. Everything and everyone was moving. Living. Dancing.

I quickened my pace, my app on my phone telling me that the next train will leave in five minutes.

After some struggle through the masses of people near the entrance of the shopping center, I finally stepped outside again.

The wind was blowing harshly into my face, swirling across the people and destroying their well-combed hair. Mine included.

I huffed annoyed.

The weather forecast never told anything about strong winds in the afternoon.

I looked up into the grey sky, hoping that it wouldn't start to rain before I make it home as I forgot to take my umbrella with me today.

I stirred myself into moving again and traversed the crosswalk as I heard the chorus of hooting and ranting from the cars.

To tell the truth, I didn't really like big cities. They were loud and there were so many people. I liked the quiet places.

I took a deep breath, while my hair was further ruffled by the up-building storm.

As I finally reached the underground station, I blinked a few times as realization hit me, "Oh, come on! You can't be serious?"

A big crowd surrounded the building and loudspeakers were broadcasting how the station was closed because of some technical problems due to the strong wind. Something had got damaged and the repair would take hours.

I sighed tiredly and turned around after my anger had dissipated into thin air.

Time to go to the tram.

I made my way over to the next tram station, which would drive in my direction. My way home had doubled now, but it was doable. At least I had a good excuse for starting the wash late.

When the tram arrived, I had luck and seated myself on a bank for two on the window-side. I rummaged through my schoolbag, knowing that I had placed my headphones in there somewhere before leaving the house this morning.

After some desperate minutes, I finally found them and started my favourite music to calm myself.

I didn't really like the tram much. But it was my only option to go home and not get wet or blown away by the strong wind.

I yawned heartily. Today had been exhausting.

I tapped on my knee to the rhythm of the song and started to construct my to-do list for the day.

Suddenly someone tipped me softly on the shoulder and I turned my head around surprised, taking in the silver-haired teenager before me.

He was around my age and smiled heart-shaped at me.

"Is this seat free?", he pointed at the space next to me, a glimmer of recognition in his stunning cerulean eyes.

I nodded lightheaded, unable to form any coherent words.

He sat down next to me in silence and looked up to the cloudy sky.

"That's a really rough wind today...", the teenager winked at me conspiratorially, a twinkle in the depths of his eyes.

I snorted, my gaze getting glassy as I started to tear up.

I nodded at him again and we both smiled at each other fondly for some time.

"Yeah", I responded, full of emotion, "It's exactly like 75 years ago."

_Turning around I see you,_

_f_ _eel your arms around me as you kiss slowly down my neck,_

_holding me tight as the waves crush with the cliffs down below._

_I softly caress your jaw,_

_relishing the feeling of your warmth under my touch._

_I lean up and brush my lips gently to yours,_

_telling you all my secrets under the watch of the silver moon._

_When we draw apart in our embrace,_

_I see the light of the universe reflected in your eyes._

_And we both know, we are finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> If so then I would be happy for some Kudos and Comments^^
> 
> Wish you all the best and stay safe & healthy!
> 
> Love,  
> Ria


End file.
